


A day of serendipity

by deepspecter



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspecter/pseuds/deepspecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temple residents decide to have a picnic, and Alain learns about the human act of sharing food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day of serendipity

Alain and Akari were arguing for the last piece of fish at the breakfast table and were fiercely elbowing each other.

“It’s mine,” Alain demanded as he intercepted Akari’s chopsticks with his own.

“You’ve already had plenty!” She retorted, swiftly retracting her hand and going in for the kill once more. She was not going to let this piece go to Alain – not again. However, Alain deftly deflected her attempt and the two bickered on.

“Stop it, you two!” Takeru tried to push Alain’s hand away, but the other boy dodged expertly. Takeru sighed, returning to his breakfast. Sure, he liked that Alain was now their friend, but he could do without Akari and Alain’s constant competing for food when she stayed over. Most days, the two would be interrupted by a stern Onari and the clacking of bowls and chopsticks hitting plates would stop. However, Onari had recently planted a new flowerbed on the temple grounds and was insistent on tending to it as often as he could, and was thus absent from the breakfast table on most mornings. During his absence, Alain boasted an impressive winning streak against Akari, and she did not like it one bit.

Despite the clamour, Makoto only watched on, the bowl in his hand slightly lowered. The two were kicking up quite the fuss, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth nevertheless. He never realised just how much he had missed this liveliness, of mealtimes especially. Whenever he recalled the red, stone-cold rooms in which he and Kanon were both confined to, his chest seized up and he would try and force himself to focus on something else. But now, whenever his mind decided to take him back there, the knot in his chest would slowly loosen and unravel. And instead of pain there was a warmth, something he only felt when as a child when his mother hugged him or when his father ruffled his hair affectionately, something he thought he had long forgotten how to remember. His hardened instinct told him to repress every sign of emotion that threatened to surface, to the point where he’d sometimes taste blood on the sharp pain that stung his lower lip, but the barrier he had raised around his heart was now crumbling and falling away.

Makoto stifled a laugh as Akari nearly knocked her bowl of miso soup over with a small shriek. He’d never really had the chance to see Akari get this flustered, ever. There was something quite funny about the usually calm-and-collected scientist becoming frustrated over something as trivial as the last morsel getting snatched from under her nose. Not to mention the devilish grin that lit up Alain’s face every time he won, and the way his eyes widened as he inspected his prize, gleaming with childlike wonder.

Akari gave Alain another sharp jab and he grunted in pain, but he fought on undeterred. “Makoto, say something to him!” she complained.

Makoto chuckled, failing to hide his fond smile. “It’s just a piece of fish; why not let him have it? He needs the extra energy. Onari said there’s more in the kitchen, anyway.”

Alain gave a triumphant cry and dived for the fish once more, but Akari, dissatisfied with Makoto’s response, stuck her elbow out again.

“Sorry, there’s just so little space here!” She said loudly.

Takeru set his bowl down, a little more hurriedly than he had intended. “Hey, let’s all have a picnic! It’s a great morning and Alain’s never been on one, plus there’s lots of space outside. What do you say?” Without waiting for a reply, he left to call Onari in from the garden.

So Takeru, Akari, and Onari busied about in the kitchen making as much food as the ingredients on hand allowed, occasionally bumping into one another and sending slices of bread flying. And although Shibuya and Narita had agreed to stay back and tend to the temple, their frantic footsteps could be heard stomping about as they delved into dusty boxes looking for the old picnic rug and basket. Alain had wolfed down his piece of fish too eagerly and was still at the table, bleary-eyed, trying to stop his throat from hacking itself out. Makoto hurried back with a glass of water and was now rubbing Alain’s back, trying to calm him down.

Alain gingerly sipped the water and let out another cough. “So what exactly is this is this “picnic” thing?” he asked.

“We sit down and eat food outside, like at a park,” Makoto said, watching Alain carefully. He took the glass back from Alain once the coughing had stopped. “You can enjoy the scenery and feel the breeze while you eat. It’s very relaxing.”

“Humans have so many ways of enjoying the outdoors,” Alain mused.

“Sorry for the wait!” Takeru leapt out, holding the basket Shibuya and Narita had finally uncovered. “We don’t have an awful lot left in the kitchen, so it’s mostly sandwiches.”

Onari stepped out, lifting his apron from around his neck. “Is everyone ready?”

Akari peeked into the room around the corner, where Kanon was. She had finished her breakfast quicker and quieter than usual, and was now sitting at a small desk with her eyes glued to the book she had been engrossed in for the past two days.

“Come with us, Kanon-chan! It’ll be fun,” Akari offered.

Kanon smiled but shook her head. “Thanks, but you can go without me. I’d really like to finish reading, and I think I’ll go grocery shopping too. We’re pretty much out of food, right?”

Akari persisted. “Don’t worry about that, you should come! The fresh air would do you good.”

Kanon shook her head again. “No, I’ll stay. I’ll help out around the garden a little later, though. I heard from Shibuya-san and Narita-san that it needs a good trimming and sweeping, and I think they’d appreciate a helping hand.”

Akari sighed, disappointed. “Well, if you insist. Make sure you keep those two out of mischief!”

Kanon giggled, nodding.

“All right, let’s go!” Takeru shouted and dashed out the door, stumbling and nearly sending the entire basket flying.

***

It had been raining the evening before, and although the sun had already been out for some time, droplets of water were still resting gently on the spreads of grass and the leaves above. They glittered from every direction in the shafts of sunlight creeping through the thin morning mist that was just beginning to clear. Alain took a deep breath, feeling the crisp air brush against his skin as the trees swayed. He loved how refreshing the human world was. There was nothing like this back in his world… only stale winds that choked you up with dust and debris, and the occasional howls of the gundari echoing from the deep red skies, fenced off by barren skylines. He could almost feel his throat drying up as he recalled the bitter mustiness that rolled through the desolate hallways.

He could see the park a short distance away now – the walk had only been a brief five minutes or so, but it felt much longer. Just simply strolling through the streets with the playful songs of the birds and the hum of traffic, with Makoto laughing by his side, was blissful enough. For the moment, his mind had been whisked away to a place of tranquillity, somewhere he could forget his brother’s steely and murderous eyes, and the pang in his chest whenever the fallen figure of his father pushed its way out of his subconscious. To Alain, the walk felt an eternity, like time had been slowed down for him, just so he could savour it.

The stretch of softly shadowed footpath continued into the park. Sunshine continued to dance through the supple green leaves of spring, rippling at the whim of the breeze. Although Alain had never visited this park, it was not unlike the one Granny Fumi had kept her cart parked in, a picturesque hub of bliss bright with many smiles, and echoes of laughter could be heard from all directions. It was, however, missing that delicious and nostalgic scent of fresh takoyaki, and the red octopus-shaped structure Alain always found strange, yet intriguing.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Makoto casually sidled up to Alain. The two watched Takeru and Onari dashing off to secure the perfect spot for their picnic, while Akari shouted after Takeru, telling him to take care not to trip again.

“Mm,” Alain mumbled absentmindedly, still enthralled by the different shades in the treetops.

Makoto smiled. “I’ve really missed this,” he sighed. “There’s just nothing quite like it. It’s just the same trees in the same place every day, yet I feel like I’m looking at something new every time I pass by.”

Alain nodded, and immediately thought of the sunrises he watched every day, that crack of light breaking open the darkness preceding dawn, setting the entire earth alight with new vigour. Even with tiredness bogging down his mind and fatigue peppering his eyes, he would drag himself out of the comfort of his futon, and made sure he was at the front of the temple in time to witness the resplendent brilliance of the early sun.

“You’re right,” Alain nodded. “The beauty of the human world really is stunning.”

Makoto glanced to his side. Sunlight glinted in Alain’s eyes, making them glow golden in a warm shade of brown. Whenever they were out in nature, Makoto couldn’t help but look at Alain, and ended up looking at him more than the surroundings. Makoto had never seen anyone so utterly enraptured in by nature, taking in the environment with such pure and heartfelt joy, regarding even the smallest flower with genuine admiration. It truly delighted him to see Alain hold such boundless appreciation for the flora Mother Nature had so lovingly raised, the world that humans had so painstakingly built, the home they fought so hard together to protect. To be able to so casually go on a picnic with his friends, and be surrounded by those he held closest to his heart every day, Makoto thought he could not be happier. Yet, somehow, whenever Alain was by his side with that smile of his, that smile with his teeth slightly peeking out, beaming without the slightest care in the world – Makoto would feel his heart soar, elation thumping away faster and faster in his chest.

“Makoto-dono! Alain-dono!” A shout from the distance startled him. Onari was calling for them, having already neatly set out the contents of the basket. Alain, however, was still staring around the park.

“Let’s go,” Makoto beckoned, placing a hand on Alain’s shoulder. “Everyone’s waiting.”

***

Alain nibbled on his egg sandwich, eyes narrowed at the other people in the park. While Takeru occasionally darted behind a tree to disappear and make his sandwich “float” around Onari’s head with his now-invisible hands, and Akari had taken to burying her head in her arms as she trembled with laughter, the other picnickers stayed seated and were chatting pleasantly amongst themselves. Alain took another bite out of his sandwich, almost missing his mouth at first, engrossed in his observing. The woman in the distance had her hand over her partner’s, a piece of fried chicken on a fork in her other. She lifted it towards the man’s mouth, and his face bunched up in delight as he chewed.

Alain raised his eyebrows in surprise. He would never have thought of giving his food to anyone else, but as he thought about it, there was something nice about the gesture; offering something you yourself needed to survive, to another, to make sure they could live. So this was what people do on picnics.

He watched the couple for a while, but all they did was repeat the same actions so he soon grew bored. He looked to his side on a whim. Makoto was leaning back, laughing at the flabbergasted Onari, but he was not eating. Alain frowned, staring down at his own sandwich. Did Makoto not say the point of a picnic was to eat?

Alain slapped his hand over Makoto’s.

“Makoto,” Alain began.

“Alain, what-“

Before Makoto could finish his sentence, Alain had shoved the sandwich he was holding into Makoto’s mouth.

“You need to eat!” Alain insisted.

“Mmmmffgh,” Makoto complained. He took a chunk out of the sandwich and chewed it hastily so he could speak. “What are you doing, Alain?”

Alain furrowed his brows, disappointed that Makoto’s reaction was different to what he had been expecting. “You said people eat on picnics, yet you are not eating. I was merely trying to do what humans usually do on picnics, according to what I had observed.”

Makoto tilted his head, puzzled, but saw the couple that sat a distance away, still feeding each other. He chuckled.

“You can’t be so forceful and just shove food at someone else.” He turned and took a new sandwich out of the basket with his other hand. “Here. Open your mouth.”

Alain parted his teeth a little, curious. When Makoto placed a corner of the sandwich gently in his mouth, he bit down instinctively and chewed.

“Way to go, Makoto-niichan!” Takeru whistled.

Makoto whipped his head around. He had not noticed that Akari had stopped screaming with laughter, nor the absence of Onari’s yells. Takeru had reappeared and was grinning at him gleefully, while the other two peered at him with their eyes shining inquisitively.

“No, I- I was just teaching Alain-“ he tried. He could feel prickling heat rising in his cheeks; whatever excuse his brain bumbled out sounded much better in his head, and he wished that was where it stayed.

“Yeah? Teaching what?” Takeru quickly buried his face in his sleeve, the oncoming giggling fit shaking his entire body. Onari and Akari had averted their gaze, whispering excitedly to themselves, pretending they had no part in Makoto’s embarrassment.

Alain, growing impatient, lunged for another bite of the sandwich Makoto was still holding.

“You’re not helping,” Makoto sighed.

Alain frowned. “Was I supposed to be helping you with something?”

“You- Well, never mind.” Makoto grumbled, cupping his cheek, trying to lower the warmth in his face. He tried to reach for the flask of tea – the sensation of a hot beverage burning inside his mouth always calmed him – but realised that Alain’s hand was still firmly clasped over his other.

Makoto flicked a furtive glance towards his three friends. Onari and Akari had started their own little conversation about the Ganma they had encountered, and Takeru was watching the park with his back turned. Everyone else was off in their own little world, and Alain was by his side, gazing serenely at the blue sky, with that little smile he adored…

He supposed he could sit like this for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's my first time writing fic so if there's anything wrong with the tagging etc please do let me know.


End file.
